PzEq 29
Poprzednia część - Chłopaki, słyszeliście? Mamy nową misję - skomentował to Skipper. - My? Z całym szacunkiem szefie, ale to nie nasz świat Discord chce zniszczyć, o ile utopienie go w czekoladzie można nazwać zniszczeniem, Skoro nasza dotychczasowa obecność spowodowała takie zamieszanie, to już się boję pomyśleć, co będzie dalej - odarł Louis. - To my naważyliśmy tego piwa i to my musimy je wypić. - Ja tam mogę to wychlać, żaden kłopot - skomentował Łysy. - To było metaforycznie... - odparła Twilight. - Metaforycznie? - powtórzył dresiarz, a nie znajdując w swoim słowniku znaczenia tego słowa, dodał - Czy masz za dużo zębów, kucyku? - Kowalski, jakieś sugestie? - powiedział Skipper w nadziei, że Łysemu odechce się wpi*rdalać jednorożcowi, jak będzie plan działania. - Eeee... Nie mam żadnych informacji o Discordzie, nic nie wymyślę. - Kowalski, postaraj się - odparła Celestia – tylko wy możecie temu zaradzić. - My? - Tak, Discord powiedział, że mamy was, więc doskonale wie, że coś wymyślicie. - A może po prostu tak powiedział, bo wie, że nie wymyślimy. Trochę taktyki – wtrącił Łysy. - To Discord, on woli się trochę pobawić z nami, na pewno coś wymyślicie. - Rico, masz może te Klejnoty w żołądku? – Kowalski rozpaczliwie szukał jakiegoś rozwiązania. Rico na te słowa zaczął opróżniać zawartość swojego brzucha. - A właściwie, jak te Klejnoty wyglądają? - 5 naszyjników i tiara z kamieniami w kształcie naszych uroczych znaczków – wyjaśniła Twilight. - Ale to chyba też by zadziałało… - mruknął Łysy trzymając w jednym skrzydle bazookę, a w drugim miotacz ognia. - Ja też pójdę zobaczyć – powiedział Louis wyciągając ze stosu wymiocin piłę łańcuchową i jakiś eksperymentalny miotacz laserowy Kowalskiego. - Macie pozwolenie na akcję, ale wątpię byście coś zdziałali. - Ja nie zdziałam? – odpowiedział Łysy. – Rico, daj jakąś krótkofalówkę. – Psychopata zwymiotował mu rzeczone urządzenie, a potem wrócił do opróżniania swojego brzucha. - Może jeszcze to wezmę… - powiedział Louis wyciągając ze stosu rakietę balistyczną. – Łysol, idziemy. ---- Łysy i Louis w szoku patrzyli na krajobraz odmieniony przez Discorda. Wprawdzie spodziewali się, że nie będzie tam ani za grosz sensu, więc nie zdziwił ich widok lewitujących w powietrzu drzew, domów stojących na dachach ani nawet królików o pięciometrowych nogach, ale trawa rosnąca w szkocką kratę przecięta drogą niczym biało-czerwoną wstęgą, przy której rosły drzewa w kolorach amerykańskiej flagi to było dla nich za wiele. - To raczej nie jest przypadek... - powiedział Polak do Szkota, który odpowiedział mu krótkim - You don't say? - wykonując przy okazji minę niczym Nicolas Cage w „Pocałunku wampira”. Łysy przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął krótkofalówkę. - Ja Grab-3, ja Grab-3, Wisła, zgłoś się - powiedział. - Łysy, jakim prawem pozwoliłeś sobie wymyślić pseudonimy? - odpowiedział mu wściekły Skipper. - III Prawem DeLoreana, ale to nie ważne. Jesteśmy prawie pewni, że znaleźliśmy drogę, którą mamy iść do Discorda. Władujcie sprzęt z powrotem do Rico i dołączcie - wyjaśnił Łysy. Skipper już nie odpowiadał, a Rico przystąpił do procesu odwrotnego do wymiotowania przedmiotów. I nie chcecie wiedzieć, jak on to robił. Następna część Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Equestrii